


The Intruder

by TheDaringInferno



Series: Abduction of Innocence [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betty has issues, Betty's POV, Gen, I'm Sorry, and sacrifices?, baby Finn and Marceline care about each other, more demons!, sort of, there are no good vibes for this, there is a mentioned death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaringInferno/pseuds/TheDaringInferno
Summary: They were demons. They had to be if they were in the Nightosphere. Her hand twitched towards the knife in her belt, demons needed to be dealt with immediately. But they were children and what little humanity she had left made her release her knife.





	The Intruder

“Who are you?” Betty whipped around in fear, eyes darting around the empty room surrounding her. She saw nothing, the room still as bare as it was when she slipped in save for the few stone totems and sigils she was painting onto the walls. She nearly relaxed as much as she would allow herself when she saw a flash of blonde hair and red eyes. She looked down at the children staring up at her, the little boy peeking out from behind long blonde hair and the dark haired girl staring at her in defiance. 

They were demons. 

They  _ had _ to be if they were in the Nightosphere. Her hand twitched towards the knife in her belt, demons needed to be dealt with immediately. But they were children and what little humanity she had left made her release her knife. 

“I’m no one. No one important.” The girl frowned at her and Betty stood, stepping away from the still bleeding demon corpse at her feet and closer to the children. The little boy was staring at the body in horror, eyes impossibly wide. Odd. Demons should be used to this. Then again the boy looked nothing like a demon. 

The girl was clearly a demon; eyes a bright red, ears pointed, and skin the same grey-green as upper class demons. The boy, however, looked human. His skin was light, flushed with red blood and there were no marks on his neck. Not a blood slave then either. What was a human doing here? The boy still hadn’t moved, eyes locked on the demon at her feet. He probably didn’t know they could be killed. She wondered if she should take him with her. Take him back to where he belonged before these demons could corrupt him. Betty shook her head. She didn’t have time for this. She needed to finish her seal and leave before someone more dangerous noticed her. 

Before she could get back to her work, something dark wrapped around her leg. She tugged on the shadow, looking at the two children with narrowed eyes. She should have murdered them when she had the chance. 

“You killed Na’amah.” The boy was looking at her, blue eyes finally meeting hers. She looked back at the demon on the floor, its black blood spreading slowly into a pool. She’d needed its blood to complete her seal and the muddy red of it’s skin had tipped her off to it’s lower station. She hadn’t questioned why it was in the inner ring without a slave collar and now she knew why. Quickly her knife sliced through the shadow and the boy reeled back in pain. The girl snapped forward, fangs bared and Betty reached for the bag of sun-fire at her hip. Deadly to vampires and painful for demons. Hopefully painful enough to stop a child. 

She threw the bagged spell at the girl, watching as she collapsed onto the ground screaming in pain. The boy rushed to her side, completely ignoring the woman as he tried to tend to the girl. There was no way that she wouldn’t be found now. Betty grabbed the demon’s body once more, hastily finishing the last of the sigils and watching the portal open before her. She could hear heavy footfalls coming down the hall, no doubt guards coming to see what all the commotion was. She pushed the body through the portal, grabbing the few totems and tossing them behind her into the portal. 

Finally she looked back at the room, eyes landing on the two children. The girl was shaking on the floor, her face buried into the boy’s chest. What bits of her Betty could see were horribly burned. A hybrid then, good to know. The boy was staring at her with murder in his eyes and Betty knew she’d made a new enemy today. She nodded solemnly to him and fell back into the portal before the guards could see her. 

She would be facing him again someday, she was certain. 

**Author's Note:**

> More of my demon AU, this time with Betty! I have a full story in the works I promise, I just need to fix some details. For now it'll just be one-shots.


End file.
